The present invention relates to a spare lamp holding device for light supply device used for an endoscope and holding a spare light.
An endoscope requires to be supplied with a light, so that there is generally used a light source with a specially large quantity of light such as a halogen lamp. The halogen lamp, however, has so short a life that it must frequently be replaced under normal conditions. Accordingly, it is essential to keep always a spare lamp for replacement at hand.
Generally, in a light supply device of the prior art, the device itself was not provided with a spare lamp. However, very few devices had ones installed therein, though they each were so constructed that a spare lamp was contained in a specially defined space. Consequently, these devices with spare lamps could never be desirable because of their complicated and large-sized structures. Further, the space lamp was each time required to be taken out from the special containing space in its replacement, complicating the replacing operation.